Eros y Ágape
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: ¿que paso para que Yuri se transformará en el 'Rey del hielo? Semi uni. alt. Vikturi, posible triángulo amoroso, -No se me ocurrió otro nombre para la historia-
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer: los personajes de Yuri! on ice no me pertenecen... por el contrario este FF sip, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Summari: Yuuri y Yuri -Yurio- son y siempre seran Agape y Eros, pero además Eros se an convertido en el REY DEL HIELO.**_

 ** _¿por que tu cambio tan radical Yuuri?._**

* * *

Yuri había conseguido el Oro, Yurio la plata y Pichit el bronce, dejando a Victor en cuarto lugar.

Ese año el había regresado después de un receso de un año, sólo para hacer a Victor derrotado en su pista.

Pero aun así no le vasto verlo derrotado sino sin ninguna medalla, sabía que el podía recuperarse la próxima temporada, pero Yuri anunció que se retiraría.

Victor no entendía que paso con su dulce crédito, en tan solo una temporada se había ganado el sobre nombre rey de hielo y no era solo por que su patinar se volvió realmente hermoso y que expresaba mucho sino que su actitud asía otros patinadores se había vuelto muy distante, los únicos que parecían no ser afectados eran Yuuri Plisetsky, Pichit, Minami. Chicos que eran mas cercanos, a Yuri.

Yuuri Plisetsky, sabía por que la actitud de Yuri Japonés, sabía por que había regresado solo un año después de que Victor regresara a las pistas. Sabía por que el chico más sensible, amable, y hasta cierto punto adorable chico se había convertido en un tempano de Hielo, que no dejaba que nadie se acercara con esa actitud de eros, pero también sabia que el adorable tazón de Cerdo volvería convertido en entrenador de el, el chico idiota rubio de mechón rojo y del idiota moreno.

Yuuri es Eros y él Agape. Yuuri es el que va seducido a todos a su paso, el... el amor incondicional ... ambos son orgullosos y ambos son él uno para el otro, aún así yo ya tenía dueño, y eros también, lastima que el dueño de eros fuera un verdadero capullo.

Yuri había ganado el oro junto a Víctor como su entrenador hace ya mas de 2 años, el siguiente año no pudo por razones hermosas, y al tercero regreso coronándose como el rey del hielo y con eso retirándose del hielo como patinador.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer: los personajes de Yuri! on ice no me pertenecen... por el contrario este FF sip, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Summari: Yuuri y Yuri -Yurio- son y siempre seran Agape y Eros, pero además Eros se an convertido en el REY DEL HIELO.**_

 ** _¿por que tu cambio tan radical Yuuri?._**

* * *

 _capitulo I._

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde que Yuuri había dejado de ser patinador 6 años desde que había dejado de hablar con Viktor. Ahora era un entrenador, el actualmente entrenaba a pequeños niños en la pista local de su amada ciudad en Japón, mientras a la vez entrenaba a grandes como lo era Yuuri, Pichito, Alex, Manami, y Yume. Pero eso no era todo en secreto criaba a dos hermosos niños que este año debutarían en su categorías individuales

Claro que para Yuri no había sido sencillo, pues lo que lo cambió todo una tarde de invierno, después de ganar el Oro.

6 años atrás, esa tarde tanto el como su entrenador (Viktor) habían salido a celebrar, porque era una victoria para ambos.

Esa noche ambos estaban ebrios, y muy enamorados, si bien era cierto que ambos estaban ya en una relación en secretoavoces... y que ambos ya habían disfrutado de la sexualidad del otro... siempre Yuri le había pedido a Viktor que usara protección, pero esa noche no hubo tal cosa, simplemente hubo una noche de copas pasión y un resultado inesperado.

A la mañana siguiente Yuri se levantó solo en una enorme cama que estaba vacía del lado de su acompañante.

En no entro en pánico, solo fue a buscar a Viktor por todo el cuarto, pero cuando esta por cruzar la pequeña recepción vio que la televisión estaba prendida en el canal de noticias, él traía el teléfono en mano estaba por llamar a Viktor cuando lo vio...

La noticia que cambió todo.

 ** _'En otras noticias... hoy se a confirmado lo que estaba en Boca de todos... Viktor Nikiforov es el padre de la pequeña Lucia Nikiforov... hoy en la mañana_...'**

Si hablaron más no lo escuchó, solo cayo de rodillas y el cel cayó marcar cando el teléfono de Viktor.

 _Lo sentimos pero el numero que usted marco esta fuera del área de servició._..

El lloro amargamente...

No se movió de la cama un mes, un mes en el que estuvo lamentándose...

Un mes donde no había consuelo para el...

Fue entonces que el reparo una mañana donde trato de comer a regañadientes por orden de Yurio, por que si, en medio de su depresión Yurio había ido, derribado su puerta y hecho que no se hundiera mas...

* * *

Yuri/Yuri.

Hoy era la competencia más importante el GFP o Gran final prix, hoy después de 4 años Yuuri, MI entrenador competiría por su Titulo 'El rey del hielo' y es que era increíble que alguien se ganara un apodo solo por bailar algo, aunque claro no era para menos si esa Tarde hace 5años Yuuri Bailó como nunca, aun más de cuando Viktor estaba con el.

– Yuri, ¿como se siente tener aun entrenador que también competirá este GPF? – Prensa... tan molesta.

– Sakurada* y yo hemos practicado y apoyado, ambos conosemos nuestras rutinas, y ambos estamos en una competencia, tal vez sea mi entrenador, pero al pisar la pista de Hielo ambos somos Rivales – odiosa prensa, no ven que admiro mucho al Cerdo.

– ¿señor Plisetsky, que opina sobre la rama infantil y Junnior, cree que alguien logre por fin romper sus marcas y las de Viktor ? – ¡Gracias dios! Por fin un tema decente.

– si,creo que este año abra alguien que rompa mis marcas y las de Nikiforov – dije con orgullo, puesto que hay dos sorpresas este año. – si me disculpan ya va a empezar...

* * *

N/A: si cortito, lo se pero pronto viene lo bueno...

Vocabulario

Sakurada*: es un apellidó Japonés, no recuerdo que significa, este apellido lo saqué del anime/Manga Rozen maiden, pronto sabrán de quien este apellido, o tal vez ya lo saben...

Rw? Comentarios? Tomatasos? Algo ? No bueno ya que ...

Nos vemos el próximo cap.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer: los personajes de Yuri! on ice no me pertenecen... por el contrario este FF sip, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Summari: Yuuri y Yuri -Yurio- son y siempre seran Agape y Eros, pero además Eros se an convertido en el REY DEL HIELO.**_

 ** _¿por que tu cambio tan radical Yuuri?._**

* * *

 _capitulo II : sorpresas_

Yuri.

 _El año pasado Yuuri había ganado la plata y Viktor el oro y en la rueda se prensa se le ocurrió al muy capullo._

 _ **– reto a el entrenador Yuri Sakurada -** dijo el muy capullo. – **a defender su título del Rey del Hielo** –_

 _Esta de más decir que la prensa se volvió loca, me acosaron hasta que gracias a Celestino pude sacármelos de en sima, el dijo que sería mi entrenador aun así yo seguiría siendo de mis chicos._

 _Claro~ a pesar de ser un reconocido medallista, tenía que empezar de Cero, primero locales, y después avanzar, como era de esperar punte alto, y me Califiqué._

 _Los que calificamos fueron Victor, Yuuri, Pitchito, Crhis, JJ, y yo. Y del lado de las chicas fue una tal Mila, Axel, Sala, y otras más._

* * *

Todo estaba listo hoy era el gran día.

Sean bienvenidos a esta final.

Todo estaba saliendo en viento en popa.

La categoría infantil se presentaría primero estos son los niños de 6 a 12 años, mientras que los Junnior son de 13 a 19 (maximo) y los sénior, 17 (mínimo) a la edad que gusten retirarse.

La primera en pasar para los Junior fue Lucia Nikiforov, la hija de Victor, su programa le dio como resultado el Primer lugar, la niña de no mas de 7 años, había estado a dos puntos de alcanzar la puntuación de Yuuri Plisetsky, 4 de romperla, lastima que no duro en el primer lugar.

La siguiente en pasar fue Hikari Viktoria Sakurada, con tan sólo 5 años había alcanzado el récord de Yuuri, dándole y arrebatándole el primer lugar a la hija de Viktor.

El tercero en pasar fue Luka Shaoran, el niño se había colocado en 4 lugar.

La tabla de contenidos fue.

* **Hikari V. SAKURADA—123.43**

 *** Lucia NIKIFOROV—121.01**

 *** Yanara MOTO— 99.00**

 *** Luka S. SAKURADA— 95.06.**

Y los demás competidores.

Después llego el momento de la categoría Junior.

Axel era la que destaco en la rama femenil, puesto que en los niños competían mezclados, niño y niña, al llegar a junior pues estos de dividían en las dos categorías.

Llego el momento de los Senior, según los papeles en los que se presentarían era, Yuuri Plisetsky, Viktos Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont, Yuri Sakurada, Chris Giacometti, JJ*.

Todos pasaron, Viktor presento un Eros muy candente para seducir a _**su** Cerdito_, en cambio Yuri Presento una Afrodita Sensual y expresiva.

La tabla de posiciones quedo.

* **Viktor NIKIFOROV - 200.**

 *** Yuuri PLISETSKY - 180.12**

 *** Phichit CHULANONT-120.20**

 *** Yuri SAKURADA - 100.00**

 ***JJ - 98.10.**

 ***Chris GIACOMETTI – 97.00**

La prensa como era de esperar estaba loca, los entrenamientos eran cada vez más duros, mañana se revelarían a los ganadores...

Mientras tanto una mujer Rubia no estaba nada contenta que Sakurada, hubiera aceptado el reto de Victor, a demás había algo que no la dejaba tranquila pues esos dos chicos de la categoría infantil... eran algo parecidos a alguien... pero a ¿aquí en? Bueno la verdad no le importaba, Viktor era de ella, y no dejaría que ese maldito pelinegro le robara algo que con tanto esfuerzo le costo conseguir.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer: los personajes de Yuri! on ice no me pertenecen... por el contrario este FF sip, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Summari: Yuuri y Yuri -Yurio- son y siempre seran Agape y Eros, pero además Eros se an convertido en el REY DEL HIELO.**_

 ** _¿por que tu cambio tan radical Yuuri?._**

 ** _La canción es So Close o Aquí de encantada._**

 ** _Ling a la pista: (como siempre quiten comas)_** ** _h,t,t,p,s,,:,/,/w,w,w,.,y,o,u,t,u,b,e,,.,co,m,/,w,a,t,c,h?,v,=,M,A,v,4,u,3J,f,2,T,,o_**

* * *

 _capitulo III : ¡Oro para...!_

Los infantiles fueron la primera ronda.

Pasaron uno a un los pequeños talentos. Fue entonces que le toco el turno a Luka, el niño después de una rutina que ponía unos saltos sencillos pero complicados para un pequeño niño de casi 6 años, dándole el primer lugar hasta momento, cerca de la pista estaban Yuuri, Yuri, Phichit y estos sonreían con orgullo. Luka era un pequeño niño de piel al blanca como porcelana sin llegar a lo enfermo, su cabello de color negro intenso, y sus ojos eran dos preciosas lagunas azules, el niño parecía todo un japones, el pequeño era la viva imagen de su _madre_ cuando este tenía su edad solamente que un poco mas delgado a causa de los entrenamientos y génica.

Después de otro concursante el cual quedo en tercer lugar -por el momento- llego Lucia Nikiforov, la niña era una promesa del patinaje como el padre, la niña tenia cabellos rubios y ojos Café, la niña era la viva imagen de su madre, el único parecido con Viktor era la forma de los ojos y un carácter alegre y sin ninguna consideración o respeto por el espacio personal. La niña quedo en segundo lugar y toda vía faltaba la pequeña Viktoria.

Viktoria una pequeña alvina, piel de porcelana -sin llegar a lo enfermo- ojos color café, y una sonrisa que radiaba Luz, la pequeña Victoria tenia 5años a meses de cumplir los 6 años. Ñ  
Por desgracia solo tuvo la puntuación por sobre enésima de Lucia.

Tabla:

 *** Luka S. SAKURADA— 400.00**

 **Hikari V. SAKURADA—320.50**

 *** Lucia NIKIFOROV—221.01**

 *** Yanara MOTO— 199.00**

La permutación se hizo.

Desde las gradas una mujer rubia ni se quería acercar a la niña. Que había ganado el Bronce.

Siguieron mas competencias Junnior, a lo cual gano por 4to año consecutivo, Axel.

De ahí la competencia senior comenzó.

En orden pasaron, primero fue Chris, el cual motivado supero si rector poniendolo en segundo lugar, despues de él siguio JJ, el cual se pociciono rapidamente en primer lugar, pero el evento que a todos inportaba era el reto de Viktor asía Yuri, el cual en estos momentos estaba en primer Lugar, todos conocian su rutina, pero como siempre le encantaba sorprender, en ultimo momento cambio el programa y la musica, despues de todo solo se podía cambiar una vez ya sea el programa corto o el Libre*.

El tema que eligio fue una nueva cancion llamada So-close.

El patinador salio, y se coloco a mitad de la pista.

( **Inserte cacion aquí. Al final de cap les dejo el ling** )

La música comenzó a sonar.

Él se movía a compás de la música,

" _¡Yuri~ Te amo!_ "_ escucho en su mente.

" _Y yo a ti... Te amo Viktor_ "

Un salto, y una secuencia de pasos. -

" _¿estoy en cinta?_ "

_El patinador Yuri Sakurada, está dando todo..._

" _Apenas puedo contigo y con el perro, no podría cuidar a un niño, Yuri, en parte por eso estoy contigo_ "

_viene la primera mitad, y él no se nota cansado aun_ El comentarista decía.

" _¡Mi, bebe no necesitara a su padre, yo seré ambos!_ "

" _No puedo aceptar..._ "

 _"Hazlo por ellos_ "

" _Te amor, pero por este amor que siento, creare un sueño donde tú y yo estemos junto criándolos, aunque yo este aquí, este... aquí... y tu haya..._ "

El ultimo salto, un salto característico de él y Viktor fue dado... y al igual que todos sus demás saltos fue clavado. Una puntación perfecta superando su marca y sobre todo dándole el primer lugar.

Después de él siguió Pichit y Yuuri, el cual quedo en segundo lugar. AL final y para cerrar el programa fue Viktor, el cual gano el segundo lugar. Porque estaba algo distraído por pensar en el programa de Yuri.

Al final la tabla quedo.

 *** Yuri SAKURADA - 400.00**

 *** Viktor NIKIFOROV - 395.99**

 ***Yuuri PLISETSKY - 388.98**

 ***Phichit CHULANONT - 340.20**

 ***JJ -298.10.**

 ***Chris GIACOMETTI – 297.00**

La entrega de medallas se estaba dando cuando Viktor le quito al señor de las manos la medalla de Oro y le beso, se la iba a poner a Yuri cuando...

* * *

bien que tal el cap?

Algun RW, comentario o tomatazo?

bien nos vemos en el proximo cap, espero que ayan tenido muy felices fistas!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer: los personajes de Yuri! on ice no me pertenecen... por el contrario este FF sip, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Summari: Yuuri y Yuri -Yurio- son y siempre seran Agape y Eros, pero además Eros se an convertido en el REY DEL HIELO.**_

 ** _¿por que tu cambio tan radical Yuuri?._**

* * *

 _capitulo IV : ¡alejate de mamá!_

.

.

.

Yurio.

.

.

.

Tener vínculos siempre para mí fue difícil puesto al no tener una madre y ser criado como un pequeño soldado por mi abuelo fue algo duro a pesar de que el me amase mucho y tratara de ser siempre un buen y amoroso abuelo.

Cuando mostré características para practicar ballet como mi madre él me dejo ser, cuando dije que estaba más interesado en el patinaje artístico, él me apoyo, cuando le dije que quería que Yuuri Katsuki me entrenara en vez del viejo y su esposa él al principio me dijo que no... Pero después él me dijo que si, que me podía ir con él.

Tiempo después y gracias a mi curiosidad le pregunte por que me dejo irme con Yuri, a lo cual el me respondió, 'Ese muchacho, me recordó a la fortaleza que me recordó tu madre, ese chico dijo algo que tu madre me dijo cuándo se enteró que no sería apoyada por tu padre: _"mí bebe no necesitará de él, yo seré ambos y él nunca se sentirá solo_ " aunque tu madre se nos haya adelantado, ella tenía razón en los años que vivimos con ella, nunca necesitaste de ese hombre, además que la escena era algo familiar, y a la vez tan diferente.

Eso me dijo él.

Durante los años siguientes vi como 'el cerdo 'crio a sus hijos, como él se casó y tanto el cómo su pareja me trataron como si fuera de la familia, me dieron un hogar, también me dieron una familia, Yuuri me brindo el amor de una madre que no me dio por que ella partió de este mundo antes de tiempo, Jun me dio el amor de un hombre, a pesar de que no era nada, nos habría brindado todo lo que él pudo, a pesar de irse demasiado temprano.

Cuando el Imbécil de Viktor reto a Yuuri, realmente me sentí enojado con él, lástima que no pude reclamarle nada porque Yuuri me lo prohibió.

Je nunca pensé que tanto los mocosos como yo pensáramos lo mismo.

_ ¡aléjate de mi madre!_ gritaron tres voces a la vez, y si las miradas mataran... Viktor Nikiforov estuviera en un ataúd tres metros bajo tierra.

_ ¡he? _ Gritaron muchas personas de la audiencia.

_ Yuu...ri... _ dijo algo impactado el ruso mayor.

_ No te acerques a él _ dijeron 3 voces, dos infantiles y una no tan infantil.

_ Esto es para ti mamá_ dijo el niño y le entrego a su madre la medalla de oro que este había ganado.

_ Gracias mi cielo_ dijo el mayor y vio a Viktor que aún no salía del Shock.

_ Vámonos_ dijo Yurio que veía como la prensa los fotografiaba y si permanecían mucho tiempo bajo los reflectores podrían darse cuenta del parecido de los niños con Viktor y -Yuri.

La rueda de prensa fue dada como es tradición.

En el centro estaba Yuuri, a la derecha Viktor y a la Izquierda estaba Yuri.

Yuuri no contesto nada a lo que se refería a los niños y el por qué le había llamado Mamá.

Yuri había evitado todas las preguntas sobre por qué llamo 'Mamá' a Yuuri, y sobre que eran los niños de él.

Viktor, estaba incomodo, y no era para menos, oír a tres personas, dos infantes y un mayor decirle Mamá a la persona que a pesar de tono no has olvidado es algo... raro...

Yuuri, Yuri, y los niños se fueron junto a Minami y Phichit.

Todos estaban en el hotel y ya estaban listos para irse cuando alguien toco a la habitación del aquel equipo.

_ Vi...Viktor... _ dijo Yuuri una vez que abrió la puerta y vio al Peli plateado del otro lado de la puerta.

_Yuuri, tenemos que hablar_ dijo cerio.

_ No puedo voy a tomar un vuelo_ dijo serio, pues en la rueda de prensa dejo en claro que no volvería a patinar en una competencia, y que seria de nuevo un entrenador.

_ no te puede ir, tenemos que hablar_ dijo algo molesto por la actitud de Yuuri.

_ No hay nada de que hablara Nikiforov_ dijo enojado, tomando sus maletas, puesto que sintió como sus hijos iban a verle.

_ No te ladraras de mí, tan fácilmente Yuuri_ dijo una vez que vio a Yurio ir al rescate de SU madre.

_ Lo que digas_ y fue así como salieron del hotel y se dirigieron todos a la recepción.

Yuuri.

Jamás pensé que lograría tener de nuevo el oro, pero realmente me sorprendí cuando Viktor tomo la medalla que me pertenecía y la besaba y cuando me la iba a entregar mis tres hijos se interpusieran y gritara que se alejara de mí.

Creo que son muy posesivos al igual que tu Viktor.

Luka me entrego su medalla con tal de que no tocara la que Viktor había besado, Hikari le arrebato la medalla a Viktor y la limpio para dársela a Luka.

Admito que fue muy cómico, pero eso trajo problemas.

Al estar a punto de salir para recepción alguien toco, Fui a ver y ahí estaba Viktor, me sorprendió mucho.

Al llegar a Tomoeda, no fuimos directo a la casa que compartía con Phichit, Yurio, Minami y mis hijos. Después de dar de comer nos fuimos todos directos al baño y ahí nos dormimos, presento que mi vida se podrá patas para arriba muy pronto...

Viktor.

Perder a Yuuri cuando apenas comenzábamos a ser una pareja fue algo duro, nunca creí que por hacer un favor me separaría de mí amado.

Pero no me rendiré, una vez lo perdí no lo pienso perder ahora, aunque la verdad me intriga porque el cambio de apellido, de Katsuki a Sakurada, además que esos niños... por alguna razón se me hicieron familiares, mucho antes de que gritaran que me alejara de su madre...

No te preocupes y Yuuri, voy por ti... y no me machare sin respuestas.

* * *

bien que tal el cap?

Algun RW, comentario o tomatazo?

bien nos vemos en el proximo cap, !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclamer: los personajes de Yuri! on ice no me pertenecen... por el contrario este FF sip, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Summari: Yuuri y Yuri -Yurio- son y siempre seran Agape y Eros, pero además Eros se an convertido en el REY DEL HIELO.**_

 ** _¿por que tu cambio tan radical Yuuri?._**

* * *

 _capitulo V : pasado._

.

Desde pequeño mi madre me había dicho que era yo, ella siempre me dijo que era su milagro.

Ella siempre me dijo a modo que yo entendiera que era parte del 2% de hombres especiales.

– Yuuri, mi pequeño niño, tu, podrás ser como yo cuando sean mayor – mi madre a pesar de atender en las aguas termales siempre encontraba tiempo para mi, y a pesar de solo tener 6 años, ella se encargó de criar me y educar me, me enseño, que hacer encaso de que ( si kami-sama no lo quisiera) un huésped se intentaba propasar con migo, como defenderme.

– ¡Quiero tener un bebe! – había dicho un verano cuando estábamos en las aguas termales sólo ella y yo.

– Lo tendrás cuándo seas grande y encuentres a esa persona especial que haga latir tu corazón tan fuerte que te sientas que se parará.

Me había respondido con una tierna sonrisa, dejando me con mil dudas.

El tema quedo, olvidado y con el paso pues me enfoque en mi carrera como patinador y como administrador.

Rn mi primer GPF había perdido, así que había regresado a casa para encontrar de nuevo mi motivación, Viktor Nikiforov fue solo un plus extra.

Viktor se convirtió en mi entrenador y gracias a él había ganado él oro, todo parecía prometedor, superar me, superar a Yurio, y el regreso de Viktor a las pistas y ser mi entrenador, sería algo que paresia un sueño, pero así como era un sueño hermoso... la pesadilla llegó.

La relación que tuve con Víktor empezó poco después de la competencia cuando gane la plata y Phichit el oro, el anillo de compromiso o amuleto que le di, no fue otra más que para reafirmar el compromiso que yo tenía hacia el, a pesar que ya ambos manteníamos una relación mas intima (sexo), aunque para mi era o al menos para mi fue hacer el amor.

Yo siempre lo había amado, y siempre que teníamos intimidad le pedía el condón, porque sabía las consecuencias de no tener protección.

Hoy estaba de nuevo en el hotel y en especifico la habitación que me había visto llorar, 1412 era la el numero que me había visto llorar amargas lágrimas. Esta ves a lado mio no había un hombre de ojo azul y cabellos platinados, esta vez hay dos niños una niña de cabellos platas y ojos cobrizos, y un niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules, esta vez no hay nada que me haga llorar.

Aun recuerdo como todo con claridad como si fuera ayer...

Había ganado el oro y tanto Vicktor como yo fuimos a festejar, siendo sinceros sin el a pollo de viktor no hubiera llegado tan lejos, por que el era la motivación que me faltaba.

Esa noche fue la mas loca de mi vida, hubo alcohol y una cosa llevo a la otra, cuando menos me di cuenta ya era de día, pero algo ocurrió, no fue un despertar como todos cuando me levantaba y Víctor estaba en mi pecho o yo en el suyo, no esta vez estaba solo, me levante puesto que el lado de viktor estaba frío como su ya tuviera mucho tiempo fuera de la cama, lo busqué por todo el departamento y en un descuido Prendí la tele.

Fue entonces que vi las noticias ahí decía que viktor tenía una hija de nombre Lucia. Decir que estaba devastado fue poco, destrozado era lo mínimo que me sentía.

Durante 3 semanas estuve encerrado en esta habitación, Yuri y Phichit eran los únicos a los que contestaba las llamadas o entraban a la habitación.

Un día no aguantaba la cabeza, tenía vómitos matutinos y no podía comer otra cosa que no fuera Piroski. Eso alerto a Phichit el cual junto a Yuri me llevaron arrastras al medico.

Cuando recibí la noticia de que estaba en cinta, no sabía si llorar, reír o tirarme aún puente.

Decidí que Viktor debía de saber que sería padre por segunda vez.

Cuando llegamos buscamos a Viktor en su departamento pero no estaba ahí.

Fuimos a la pista de hielo.

Ahí se encontraba, todos nos habían dado espacio cuando me vieron llegar junto a Yuri y Phichit.

Me puse los patines y camine hasta llegar a donde estaba Victor, deje que terminara sus saltos.

\- ¡Victor! -dije y se haba lanzó sobre mi cuando me vio, y por un instante pensé que todo estaría bien.

\- Yuuri - dijo abrazando me.

\- Di... dime.. que es... mentirá... tu... que no tienes... una hija... - dije abrazándolo y apretando me más a él.

\- lo siento... es cierto... Yo.. tengo una hija - dijo y yo me separe. - no se como seré su padre, yo.. apenas si puedo con migo y makkichin y ahora soy padre de la noche a la mañana.

\- espera.. espera.. - dije mientras tomaba una distancia - me estas diciendo que no te gustan los niños - no era pregunta era afirmación.

\- ¡exacto! Soy pésimo, no quiero niños, en parte por eso estaba contigo.

\- ¿que? - no lo podía creer, no creía, ni daba crédito a los que oía.

\- si, piensa lo, yo soy patinador, y tu también, eso nos quitaría tiempo, a demás eres hombre y yo también, así que ninguno puede concebir.

\- ¿Y si alguno de los dos pudiera... - no termine de decir por que me interrumpió.

\- Yuuri, no es por ser discriminador ni nada por el estilo, pero que los hombres tengan hijos es antinatural - dijo y vi como Yuuri quería pegarle a Viktor.

\- entonces... esa es tu opinión de esos hombres especiales.

\- así es - dijo y yo me sentía cada vez más hundido en la oscuridad.

\- Te están esperando - dije cuando vi a una chica.

\- Ha, es verdad. - Dijo con tono lastimero.

\- por cierto, Tu, yo y lo que hubiéramos tenido ya no existe no me voy a meter entre una niña y el intentó de familia. - dije serio y ambos nos dirigimos a la orilla de la pista donde Viktor se puso los protectores y se fue con la joven que tenía a una niña en su carriola.

Yo me quede y antes de que Phichit y

Patine al centro de la pista después de que él se fuera, patine con rabia y dolor y sobre todo amor que hoy ese día me despedía para no volverlo a ver.

Dolía, dolía mi alma me sentía horrible, mi bebe, no sabría de su padre, aunque todo lo que quedaba en mi pecho era ecos de amor.

Una secuencia de pasos.

Desde mi pecho sonaban tus recuerdos, y solo quedaban ecos de amor...

Un salto Alxel doble.

Sentía que la musica estaba por acabar, esa música que me lastimaba y que no sabia de donde la había sacado...

Ya están desgastadas todas las palabras lo que queda entre tu y yo no le alcanza al corazón, y desde mi pecho suena tu recuerdo, todo lo que queda entre los dos son ecos de amor .

Termine señalando por el lugar donde se fue Viktor... Caí de rodillas sobre el frío hielo, el lugar donde había visto muchas cosas de mi y de Viktor...

– ¡Yuuri! – oí que gritaban mi nombre.

– Lo mató,– gritó Yurio.

– No, él jamás necesitara a Viktor, yo seré más que suficiente – dije convenciendo me a mi mismo y a Yuri. Después de eso todo es un poco confuso, al parecer me desmalle.

Al despertar estaba en una camilla de hospital y mis manos eran sujetadas por dos personas a mi lado izquierdo estaba un rubio, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sabia que estos eran de un verde esmeralda, que para ser ruso, llevaba nombre Japonés.

A mi lado derecho se encontraba un castaño, primero no lo reconocí pero el me apretó la mano, y aún en sueños me daba animo, lo vi mejor y lo reconocí, era uno de los pocos amigos que tuve en Detroi, Sakurada Jun.

– Yuuri... – Dijo y yo le Sonreí. Despertó Yuri despertó y después Jun me reviso al parecer ya era doctor.

Estaba biendo por la ventana, afuera era un hermoso día, sol y unas nubes grandes y esponjosas.

Pero yo lo veía gris, me sentía raro.

– Bien, al parecer tus resultados de sangre salieron bien - me dijo mi amigo pero yo me sentía morir. –tenemos suerte que ese bebe toda vía este ahí dentro, por tanto salto pudimos perderlo - dijo y yo apreté los puños.

–Que tiene de bueno si soy un fenómeno, yo...– pero antes de continuar el me dio un golpe.

–Escucha me bien KATSUKI, TU NO ERES UN FENÓMENO, MONSTRUO, ABOMINACIÓN, o cualquier apelativo que tu cabeza pueda formar, Yuuri eres un milagro, Tu eres un orgulloso padre, un hombre extraordinario, que tiene un gran futuro, no dejes que lo que diga el imbécil de Nikiforov te hunda.– dijo y yo llore en un su pecho, el tenia razón no dejaría que Viktor me hundiera.

Después de ese golpe y regaño entraron Yuri y Phichit, a lo cual vieron mi mejilla roja y a un serio Jun.

– Gracias tienes razón \- le dije y el sonrió y me abrazo.

 _Llego una enfermera con un aparato para hacer una ecografía, en la cual supimos que dos personitas estaban aferrándose a mi, diciéndome que querían estar con migo, que no se irán como Viktor..._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclamer: los personasjes de Yuuri ! on ice no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Summary: Yuuri y Yuri siempre an sido y seran agape y eros, pues uno no puede existir sin el otro._**

* * *

 ** _Pasado_**

 ** _Yuuri._**

 _Desde pequeño mi madre me había dicho que era yo, ella siempre me dijo que era su_ _ **milagro**_ _._

 _Ella siempre me dijo a modo que yo entendiera que era parte del 2% de hombres especiales._

– Yuuri, mi pequeño niño, tu, podrás ser como yo cuando sean mayor – _mi madre a pesar de atender en las aguas termales siempre encontraba tiempo para mi, y a pesar de solo tener 6 años, ella se encargó de criar me y educar me, me enseño, que hacer encaso de que ( si kami-sama no lo quisiera) un huésped_ _se intentaba propasar con migo, como defenderme._

– ¡Quiero tener un bebe! – _había dicho un verano cuando estábamos en las aguas termales sólo ella y yo._

 _–_ Lo tendrás cuándo seas grande y encuentres a esa persona especial que haga latir tu corazón tan fuerte que te sientas que se parará.

 _Me había respondido con una tierna sonrisa, dejando me con mil dudas._

 _El tema quedo, olvidado y con el paso pues me enfoque en mi carrera como patinador y como administrador._

 _Rn mi primer GPF había perdido, así que había regresado a casa para encontrar de nuevo mi motivación, Viktor Nikiforov fue solo un plus extra._

 _Viktor se convirtió en mi entrenador y gracias a él había ganado él oro, todo parecía prometedor, superar me, superar a Yurio, y el regreso de Viktor a las pistas y ser mi entrenador, sería algo que paresia un sueño, pero así como era un sueño hermoso... la pesadilla llegó._

 _La relación que tuve con Víktor empezó poco después de la competencia cuando gane la plata y Phichit el oro, el anillo de compromiso o_ _ **amuleto**_ _que le di, no fue otra más que para reafirmar el compromiso que yo tenía hacia el_ , _a pesar que ya ambos manteníamos una relación mas intima (sexo), aunque para mi era o al menos para mi fue_ _ **hacer el amor.**_

 _Yo siempre lo había amado, y siempre que teníamos intimidad le pedía el condón, porque sabía las consecuencias de no tener protección._

 _Hoy estaba de nuevo en el hotel y en especifico la habitación que me había visto llorar, 1412 era la el numero que me había visto llorar amargas lágrimas. Esta ves a lado mio no había un hombre de ojo azul y cabellos platinados, esta vez hay dos niños una niña de cabellos platas y ojos cobrizos, y un niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules, esta vez no hay nada que me haga llorar._

 _Aun recuerdo como todo con claridad como si fuera ayer..._

 _Había ganado el oro y tanto Vicktor como yo fuimos a festejar, siendo sinceros sin el a pollo de viktor no hubiera llegado tan lejos, por que el era la motivación que me faltaba._

 _Esa noche fue la mas loca de mi vida, hubo alcohol y una cosa llevo a la otra, cuando menos me di cuenta ya era de día, pero algo ocurrió, no fue un despertar como todos cuando me levantaba y Víctor estaba en mi pecho o yo en el suyo, no esta vez estaba solo, me levante puesto que el lado de viktor estaba frío como su ya tuviera mucho tiempo fuera de la cama, lo busqué por todo el departamento y en un descuido Prendí la tele._

 _Fue entonces que vi las noticias ahí decía que viktor tenía una hija de nombre Lucia. Decir que estaba devastado fue poco, destrozado era lo mínimo que me sentía._

 _Durante 3 semanas estuve encerrado en esta habitación, Yuri y Phichit eran los únicos a los que contestaba las llamadas o entraban a la habitación._

 _Un día no aguantaba la cabeza, tenía vómitos matutinos y no podía comer otra cosa que no fuera Piroski. Eso alerto a Phichit el cual junto a Yuri me llevaron arrastras al medico._  
 _Cuando recibí la noticia de que estaba en cinta, no sabía si llorar, reír o tirarme aún puente._

 _Decidí que Viktor debía de saber que sería padre por segunda vez._

 _Cuando llegamos buscamos a Viktor en su departamento pero no estaba ahí._

 _Fuimos a la pista de hielo._

 _Ahí se encontraba, todos nos habían dado espacio cuando me vieron llegar junto a Yuri y Phichit._

 _Me puse los patines y camine hasta llegar a donde estaba Victor, deje que terminara sus saltos._

\- ¡Victor! - _dije y se haba lanzó sobre mi cuando me vio, y por un instante pensé que todo estaría bien._

\- Yuuri - dijo abrazando me.

\- Di... dime.. que es... mentirá... tu... que no tienes... una hija... - _dije abrazándolo y apretando me más a él._

\- lo siento... es cierto... Yo.. tengo una hija - _dijo y yo me separe._ \- no se como seré su padre, yo.. apenas si puedo con migo y makkichin y ahora soy padre de la noche a la mañana.

\- espera.. espera.. - _dije mientras tomaba una distancia -_ me estas diciendo que no te gustan los niños - _no era pregunta era afirmación._

\- ¡exacto! Soy pésimo, no quiero niños, en parte por eso estaba contigo.

\- ¿que? - _no lo podía creer, no creía, ni daba crédito a los que oía._

\- si, piensa lo, yo soy patinador, y tu también, eso nos quitaría tiempo, a demás eres hombre y yo también, así que ninguno puede concebir.

\- ¿Y si alguno de los dos pudiera... - _no termine de decir por que me interrumpió_.

\- Yuuri, no es por ser discriminador ni nada por el estilo, pero que los hombres tengan hijos es antinatural - _dijo y vi como Yuuri quería pegarle a Viktor._

\- entonces... esa es tu opinión de esos hombres especiales.

\- así es - _dijo y yo me sentía cada vez más hundido en la oscuridad._

\- Te están esperando - _dije cuando vi a una chica._

\- Ha, es verdad. - _Dijo con tono lastimero._

\- por cierto, Tu, yo y lo que hubiéramos tenido ya no existe no me voy a meter entre una niña y el intentó de familia. - _dije serio y ambos nos dirigimos a la orilla de la pista donde Viktor se puso los protectores y se fue con la joven que tenía a una niña en su carriola._

Yo me quede y antes de que Phichit y

 _Patine al centro de la pista después de que él se fuera, patine con rabia y dolor y sobre todo amor que hoy ese día me despedía para no volverlo a ver._  
 _Dolía, dolía mi alma me sentía horrible, mi bebe, no sabría de su padre, aunque todo lo que quedaba en mi pecho era ecos de amor._

 _Una secuencia de pasos._

 _Desde mi pecho sonaban tus recuerdos, y solo quedaban ecos de amor..._

 _Un salto Alxel doble._

 _Sentía que la musica estaba por acabar, esa música que me lastimaba y que no sabia de donde la había sacado..._

 _Ya están desgastadas todas las palabras lo que queda entre tu y yo no le alcanza al corazón, y desde mi pecho suena tu recuerdo, todo lo que queda entre los dos son ecos de amor ._

 _Termine señalando por el lugar donde se fue Viktor... Caí de rodillas sobre el frío hielo, el lugar donde había visto muchas cosas de mi y de Viktor..._

– ¡Yuuri! – _oí que gritaban mi nombre_.

– Lo mató,– _gritó Yurio._

– No, él jamás necesitara a Viktor, yo seré más que suficiente – _dije convenciendo me a mi mismo y a Yuri. Después de eso todo es un poco confuso, al parecer me desmalle._

 _Al despertar estaba en una camilla de hospital y mis manos eran sujetadas por dos personas a mi lado izquierdo estaba un rubio, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sabia que estos eran de un verde esmeralda, que para ser ruso, llevaba nombre Japonés._

 _A mi lado derecho se encontraba un castaño, primero no lo reconocí pero el me apretó la mano, y aún en sueños me daba animo, lo vi mejor y lo reconocí, era uno de los pocos amigos que tuve en Detroi, Sakurada Jun._

– Yuuri... – _Dijo y yo le Sonreí. Despertó Yuri despertó y después Jun me reviso al parecer ya era doctor._

 _Estaba biendo por la ventana, afuera era un hermoso día, sol y unas nubes grandes y esponjosas._  
 _Pero yo lo veía gris, me sentía raro._

– Bien, al parecer tus resultados de sangre salieron bien - _me dijo mi amigo pero yo me sentía morir. –_ tenemos suerte que ese bebe toda vía este ahí dentro, por tanto salto pudimos perderlo - _dijo y yo apreté los puños._

 _–_ Que tiene de bueno si soy un fenómeno, yo... _– pero antes de continuar el me dio un golpe._

 _–_ Escucha me bien KATSUKI, TU NO ERES UN FENÓMENO, MONSTRUO, ABOMINACIÓN, o cualquier apelativo que tu cabeza pueda formar, Yuuri eres un _milagro,_ Tu eres un orgulloso padre, un hombre extraordinario, que tiene un gran futuro, no dejes que lo que diga el imbécil de Nikiforov te hunda. _– dijo y yo llore en un su pecho, el tenia razón no dejaría que Viktor me hundiera._

 _Después de ese golpe y regaño entraron Yuri y Phichit, a lo cual vieron mi mejilla roja y a un serio Jun._

 _–_ Gracias tienes razón - _le dije y el sonrió y me abrazo._

 _Llego una enfermera con un aparato para hacer una ecografía, en la cual supimos que dos personitas estaban aferrándose a mi, diciéndome que querían estar con migo, que no se irán como Viktor..._

* * *

N/a: este cap ya lo tenía pero por falta de tiempo no lo había publicado... Quien quiere linchar a Viktor?


End file.
